gravityfallsfandomcom-20200222-history
Candy Monster
" " is the first animated short of Gravity Falls to air between Season 1 and Season 2. It premiered on October 14, 2013, along with "Stan's Tattoo", and is available for free on Disney Channel Monstober Vol 3 on iTunes. Official overview Dipper and Mabel must go into full on battle mode against a mysterious creature when it leaps out of the rafters and steals their 'Summerween' candy.http://www.disneychannelmedianet.com/assets/pr%5Chtml/pr60509.html (broken link) Synopsis Late at night, as Dipper concludes a section in his video recording of"Dipper's Guide to the Unexplained" on Gravity Falls anomaly #13, the "Mobius Chicken Strip," he is startled by a mysterious creature that starts to cause havoc in his room. He quickly alerts a sleeping Mabel, who in return tries to ignore Dipper until he tells her that the creature is eating their left over Summerween candy. Hearing this wakes up a terrified Mabel and then she and her brother try to investigate what this candy eating monster could be. After they are unable to come up with a clear conclusion, Dipper then titles this event as a new recording, "Dipper's Guide to the Unexplained #76: That Thing?" Later, Dipper equips himself with golf clubs and a garbage can as weapons in addition to armor made out of stuffed animals found in his room. He and Mabel are convinced to be able to capture the monster for science and candy. Dipper then advances towards the creature in a matter to trap it by luring it with candy, but the monster catches on and flees away. Without hesitation the twins run after the beast. The creature proves to be a problem for the twins to capture as it begins to make a mess of the Mystery Shack, wastes their candy and even attacks Dipper. When all seems lost, the monster accidentally steps on the TV remote and opens it to a movie. The TV has an hypnotic effect on the creature and calms it down. Shortly after, Dipper is also enthralled by the television. After all is well, Dipper, Mabel, and the monster watch the movie together. Soos is seen saying hello to the twins and even the monster who he mistakes for Stan. Dipper then concludes the recording and says that the next one will probably be about finding a way to get rid of the candy eating monster, this confuses Soos who asks the monster, who he believes to be Stan, what Dipper is talking about. Cast *Jason Ritter as Dipper Pines *Kristen Schaal as Mabel Pines *Alex Hirsch as Soos Production notes Series continuity *The featured monster is similar to Thing 26, a creature that was first seen in the Creature in the Closet promotion. *The monster was pictured in the Journal 3 pamphlet included in the first DVD release. Mabel attached a picture of it on her postcard to her parents. *The monster was eating Dipper and Mabel's left over Summerween candy, implying that they had some left after the events of "Summerween." *Bill Cipher is seen on the back of the playing cards, as first seen in "The Time Traveler's Pig." *Overly Sensitive Owl cereal makes an appearance. Trivia *The short was available on iTunes for free before its air date. This version did not include the page section with the cryptogram. *This is the first and only time Soos calls Stan "Grunkle Stan." *This is the first Gravity Falls media in which Stan does not appear. *The monster bears a resemblance to the creature seen in the promotional short, "Creature in the Closet". Cryptograms *At the end of the short, the first section of the hidden page flashes briefly with a cryptogram at the bottom of the page. It reads, "IURP WKH ILUVW XQWLO WKH ODVW VHDUFK WKH."'' Once decoded, it reads, '''"FROM THE FIRST UNTIL THE LAST SEARCH THE." *The code made from the red numbers decodes to "THE DAR." vi: ru:Конфетный монстр